


Mirror

by dummiE3M



Series: Altered [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: A sequel to VECTOR, Decapitation, F/M, Lightsabers, Mutilation, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24233125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dummiE3M/pseuds/dummiE3M
Summary: At the chokepoint of the Clone Wars, Ahsoka Tano led Rex's platoon to Mandalore in pursuit of Maul.Anakin acts differently than in the canon....Darth Sidious is a great fighter, period.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Ahsoka Tano
Series: Altered [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759378
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54





	Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuous story based on "Vector".  
> Another one-shot.

**STAR WARS**

* * *

* * *

**MIRROR**

* * *

* * *

* * *

Beyond this door, she will meet the Sith lord.

One who left a tremendous mark on Obi-Wan.

Rex reported to her that he spotted Maul about an hour ago, landed from his shuttle at the far-reaching side of the planet Mandalore.

Ahsoka reaches for the sabers on the sides of her hip, a new pair, a gift from Anakin. Beautifully crafted and assembled by his own hands, for he’s not only a talented Jedi but a gifted mechanic as well.

The structures are quite simple; straight handles and tilt a little about two inches from the emitter exhaustion ports. They fit in her hands ergonomically, allows for better acrobatic movements and switching forms than those that the Jedi provided for her back when she became his Padawan. There are etchings too, chiseled by hands into a pattern of her markings.

All in all, these are specifically made for her and her alone.

She draws the lingered Force presence of his from the weapons, warmth spread through her as if he is here and reassuring about the incoming fight against the Zabrak Sith lord.

She takes a deep breath and channeling the Force around herself to establish a connection, or rather _reconnecting_ the one that both of them have abandoned for a long time, to Anakin’s Force signature across the stars. She felt for him in the void, looking for the familiar tug of the thread that once binds them to one another. After a moment, she found it and quickly taps into it.

‘ _Hello there._ ’ She mockingly greeted him with the best impression of Obi-Wan as she could.

‘ _Don’t you Kenobi-ed me, Ahsoka._ ’ He replied with what should be a frown, but the feeling that surged along with told her he misses this as much as she does.

‘ _Never gets old, you riled up as expected._ ’ She retorted and felt a tight chuckle of his vibrates across many light-years that separated them as of now. ‘ _What’s going on? You seem on edge._ ’

‘ _Master Windu is about to capture Palpatine._ ’

‘ _What?_ ’ her reaction of surprise acts as a ripple in the pond, eventually reaching the other end of the line.

‘ _Palpatine is a Sith lord, Ahsoka. He told me himself._ ’

‘ _Anakin_!’

‘ _It’s true. I sensed darkness inside him and did some researches before relayed this to the Council. They think they could take him on and told me to stay out of it, but I’m tired of that._ ’ The anxiety and anger from him crashed into her like a wave of needles. Worries are forming in her mind.

‘ _Sith lord is famous at influencing people…_ ’

‘ _I’m not that easy to trick, Ahsoka, have some faith._ ’ She can tell he’s rolling his eyes at an empty space in front of him now.

‘ _Oh yeah? What about Dooku_?’ she inquired and the line went very still, shame conflicted with annoyance reached her after a while.

‘ _We’re not having this conversation._ ’

‘ _Anakin, Palpatine managed to convince you to kill Dooku, easily._ ’

‘ _No, he’s not! I killed him because I wanted to._ ’

‘ _I’m not sure which one is the worst._ ’

‘ _He’s a Sith! He must be terminated._ ’

‘ _Because Palpatine told you so_?’ a wave of rage clash into her immediately after that, rendered her weak on the knees by the intensity Anakin has emitted. But after a while of dead silence, she felt the threatening presence of Anakin softened.

‘ _You…you might be right._ ’ He stuttered out, ridiculously considering they are communicating via telepathy.

‘ _Anakin, listen,_ ’ She intends to be as calm as possible ‘ _Whatever he says, don’t give in. You’re stronger than that._ ’

A chuckle vibrated through their bond ‘ _Don’t even try to stop me_?’

‘ _Would you change your mind if I did_?’ she asked, honestly.

‘ _Probably._ ’

‘ _Bullshit, you are as stubborn as I am._ ’

‘ _Agree to disagree, you are like…ten times more stubborn than me._ ’

‘ _Bite me._ ’ she countered.

‘ _Only if you ask nicely._ ’ Anakin’s cockiness seeps through.

She rolled her eyes but a grin formed on her lips.

‘ _How are you though_? _Any luck finding Maul_?’

‘ _I was about to face him. Anakin I’m…_ ’

‘ _Afraid_? _Don’t be, you are one of the best fighters I know. You got this._ ’ His encouraging words seem to lift her spirit a little.

‘ _Be careful, Anakin._ ’ Ahsoka sends it through the bond, laced with longing and concern.

‘ _I’ll get there as soon as I can._ ’ Anakin replied with a slight pause as if he’s contemplating something. ‘ _Ahsoka, I want to tell you that—_ '

‘ _Me too._ ’ Ahsoka interjected as she can read what is going through his mind as easily as he could hers. As emotions spiked higher and higher, the silhouette is starting to form and the bond contorting space and time. She saw Anakin, stood in what should be a hallway inside the senate’s household, garbed in the Jedi robe.

He saw her too, standing with anxious and nervous evidenced on her lovely face. He could even felt a tinge of darkness in the air, must be from Maul.

He’s the first to reaches his hand towards her, aiming at her slightly shaken palm. He took it in his hand and laces their fingers together, squeezing it firmly to reassure her.

Ahsoka countered with her hand which landed softly on the side his face, caressing it tentatively as he leans into the touch.

No words have been spoken, for there is no need as two souls intertwined.

He leaned down and rest his forehead against her, nuzzles the tip of their noses together. He sighed and mingled his breath with Ahsoka’s.

The Togruta lifts her chin a bit and fearfully brushes her lips to his, testing the uncharted water she never has enough courage to cross, until this very moment. All of her insecurity and doubts dissipated as soon as Anakin snakes his hand underneath her sensitive head-tail and cup the nape of her neck, then he kisses her.

Time seemingly flows slower than it should, crackles of electricity courses through both of them as time and space starting to protest. They disconnecting their locked lips after a while, for a breath of needed air.

“You better survive,” Anakin said, verbally, with a contented smile plastered on his lips as his hands never leave their spots.

“I will,” Ahsoka replied and rests her head on his sternum while inhaling his scent, as her specie are still more bestial than human.

“I’m with you, Ahsoka, and so is the Force.” He said as he plants another soft kiss on her forehead.

“So cheesy,” she made a face and jokingly waving her hand in front of her face.

Anakin pushes her forehead away in jest and steps back.

“I’ll be there after I’m done with Palpatine.”

“I’ll be waiting.” And the line was cut.

…

Anakin strode with purpose towards the chamber that he felt an intense amount of Force. Along the way though, he saw corpses of the three masters that must accompany Mace Windu to the arrest. Kit Fisto has a big scorched hole where his left eye should have been, nothing more, it is a swift and efficient kill from a skillful and talented hand. Agen Kolar was decapitated and lost one of his arms. Saesee Tiin though…let’s say that it was horrifying just to assert the cause of death.

Sounds of plasma clashing rings from another part of the Senator’s office, Anakin sheds his cloak as quickly as possible and while jogging towards the source, he’s adjusting his sleeves and brandishing his saber.

The scene awed Anakin to a degree.

Mace Windu is one of few masters that been praised for combat prowess, he moves as quickly as a viper, strikes hard and precise. Skywalker can tell that he would have a challenging fight against the master.

But it seems like Windu met his match in Palpatine. Anakin observes for a brief moment and deduced that the Sith’s movements are quick and ferocious, even for someone at his age.

“Skywalker!?” Windu glances a bit and almost curse as he saw Anakin “I told you to stay put!”

“Hell no!” Anakin interjecting himself in the middle of the two sparrings flawlessly, smoothly diverting Palpatine’s saber out of the way and maneuvered it to get an upper hand as he follows with a faint before pirouette in the opposite direction and managed to land a shallow cut on the Sith lord’s shoulder. “I guess you could use some help?” the Jedi knight smirked tightly at the master.

“I hate that cockiness.” Windu gritted out but he got a more relaxing feature than earlier.

“Anakin, my boy,” Palpatine said with his manipulative and charming voices while whirling his saber slowly in his hand.

“Shut it, Chancellor,” Anakin gritted out, betrayal from finding out that he has been played still stung but now he must focus on the priority “surrender your weapon.”

“Oh, Anakin…” Palpatine said with sadness and disappointment, seeping waves of anger from him chilled their bones “I always thought that you could be saved from the Jedi’s lies, but well…” he took a second saber out of his sleeve, activated the reddish plasma blade and falls into a stance. “Looks like I have overestimated you.” With that he flew so fast at them, giving both Jedi almost no time to parry.

Anakin bashed the offensive saber away from its intended trajectory which aimed at his neck.

Windu averted the second saber downwards forcefully and then whirling his saber a little before plunging it straight at Sidious’ center of mass. But the Sith lord using his bashed saber from Anakin’s parry to intercepts the violet plasma blade upward while plunging at Anakin with the one that Windu has recently parried.

Anakin hops off his spot backward and intercepted Sidious’ attack with a half-circle whirl of his saber from below, made the Sith’s blade goes over his shoulder by merely a centimeter, the heat from the electromagnetic-field contained plasma sears on his skins a little. Anakin’s instinct took control and made him spin low as Sidious retreating his saber with a downwards swipe. Anakin positioned his blade as a shield when he decreases the distance between them, bashes away Sidious ferocious attacks along the way until he tackles into the Sith’s side with his shoulder.

Mace quickly intercepts Sidious’ reverse grip blade that was aimed at Anakin’s exposed backside from above with his blade, locking their blades together while Anakin hurriedly swipes at Sidious side, hoping to land a hit but Sidious brought his other blade to countered his attack from behind.

With a split-second decision, Anakin and Mace managed to cocoon themselves with Force-shield before Sidious’ Force-burst could hit them. But still, the momentum of the exploding air propelled both Jedi away from the Sith.

Without wasting another second, Sidious reversing both grips on his sabers and channeling the Force to infuses the molecules around the Jedi with positively-charged atoms and surges Force-lightning at them. Anakin and Windu brought their sabers up to absorb the powerful attack.

Anakin gritted his teeth. He remembered Dooku’s lightning vividly and how just one zap knocked him out cold, but he has a feeling that Sidious’ could have outright killed him if he lowers his guard just for a split second. This Sith Lord is fucking powerful in the Force.

“Skywalker?” Windu gritted out while maintaining his grips on his saber to not let even a single strand of lightning get through.

“Yes, master?” Anakin answered.

“You remember Yoda’s absorbing?”

“Of course,” Anakin confirmed and with a swift movement, he whirls his saber as he sidestepping and directed all of Sidious’ lightning into a ball of energy with both of his hands, feeling the Force around him screeching in anguish while it’s being forced to submission. Windu infused his tired muscles with the Force and shoots himself like a blaster bolt at Sidious, striking the Sith lord with a wide arc of his purple blade.

But Sidious brought one of his blades up to block and use his other hand to shot lightning at Windu. The Jedi master screamed in pain.

Anakin snapped, he draws power from his anger and infused the already powerful ball of lightning in his hands with his own and shoots it at Sidious. The explosion when it collides into Sidious was so powerful that it shakes the whole floor and shatters every fragile material nearby.

He heard Sidious laughing maniacally as his body propelled off the building.

Anakin hurriedly rushes to Windu’s unconscious form, burnt marks from Sidious’ lightning splayed across his body.

“Master Windu?”

…

Ahsoka jumps so high and brought a powerful strike downwards with her blades onto Maul’s guard. Their blades collided and sparks shot everywhere.

Maul directing the momentum sideways and delivers a flipping kick at her side, yet Ahsoka noticed and evaded it in time to delivers her own at his chest, sending Maul staggered back about a foot or two.

The Zabrak uses his acrobatic movement to lessen the stagger and was on his feet again in no time, whirling his double-bladed lightsaber around for good measure.

Ahsoka backflips away and attached the pommels of her blades, as Anakin has designed it to, and landed with a double-bladed lightsaber in her hands.

“You are quick, little Jedi, I’ll give you that,” Maul growled a little, and the two sizes each other in a circle while regaining their breathings.

“Sorry to disappoint, but I’m no Jedi,” Ahsoka said.

As if in sync, Maul and Ahsoka throwing their sabers to one another, somersaulting to evaded and then took their foe’s blade in hands and charging at each other.

Ahsoka strikes Maul with an overhead slash, which the Sith countered with an upward strike. Maul follows through his momentum with a spin and punching the other end from his hip backward, aiming at Ahsoka’s chest but the Togruta is equally fast to pivoting the blades with her hands to bashing his attack away with ease.

Each grasps their original weapons’ handles and locked face to face. Maul’s grimace met with Ahsoka’s calm.

“Something is going to happen, Not-a-Jedi,” Maul said while not lessen his holds.

“I know about Palpatine,” Ahsoka smirked at her enemy, trying to break his hold on her weapon.

“There is something else—” Maul’s sentence was cut short by blaster bolt that landed on his shoulder, making his hold on her saber faltered. Ahsoka deactivated both sabers and kicked herself away from Maul’s proximity, whipping her head around and saw no other than Rex standing at the entrance with his rifle still aiming at Maul.

“Good timing, Re—” her sentence been interrupted with another bolt being shot from his rifle, but instead of hitting Maul, it landed on her shoulder and spun her around from the impact with a yelp of pain.

Soon, the clones filled the room and surrounded them at gun points. Ahsoka looks around with confusion but Maul groans while reaching in the Force to take his saber back.

“Seems I’m too late.” Maul gritted through his pain which fueled him and he ignites his saber again.

“What the hell?” Ahsoka follows suit and standing up in a defensive stance. But before Maul could provide any answer, Rex beat him to it.

“As ordered by the Chancellor Palpatine, all Jedi must be terminated due to the charge of treason against the Republic.” Rex signaled his squad to ready their guns, dead set on Ahsoka and Maul.

“Rex! It’s me.” Ahsoka shouts.

“No use, they are under his control.” Maul said while lazily whirling his saber “They are no longer your friends.”

“Ugh!” Ahsoka yelped out as waves of anguish and fear clashes into her, almost exploding her brain with how intense they are.

“It’s happening,” Maul said with ragged breath, he felt them too.

“Order 66 must be done, fire!” Rex commands his troops and soon valley of blaster bolts rained on both Force-users.

Both deflect bolts after bolts, with Ahsoka tries her damnest to not hit any clones in return but Maul has no such intention as he deftly directing reflected bolts back at their sources.

“My ship is not far, out that door!” Maul roared as he intercepts a bolt that was about to hit Ahsoka in the back.

“Come again?” Ahsoka asked in disbelief at the Sith lord who is now subtly protecting her backside as she does for his.

Maul said nothing more but deflects another set of bolts before hurling Force-push forwards, knocking the clones in that direction into the wall with some even snapped their necks on the impact. And Ahsoka yelped as Maul grabs her wrist and sprints to the shutter leading to his ship’s direction.

Ahsoka has been dragged through hordes of clones that firing relentlessly at them, Maul windmills his saber as a shield with the pure intention of just deflecting bolts away from them. Ahsoka has to protect their backs.

But when they reached the ship, Ahsoka detached herself from his grip and stop.

“Don’t be ridiculous, Not-a-Jedi, there is nothing you can do now.” Maul hurries her to board his ship, but Ahsoka shakes her head as a rejection.

“They are my friends, I will not give up on them,” Ahsoka said with confidence.

“Suit yourself.” Maul spat and turns his back to her.

“Thanks,” Ahsoka said with sincerity at his back, a tiny appreciative smile tugged on her lips as she felt a small disturbance in his Force-presence.

Maul keeps his silence but nods his head a little without looking back then he closed the shuttle and soon it soars upwards.

“Alright, let’s see what we can do,” Ahsoka muttered to herself and makes her way back.

…

“Jedi!” one of the clones shouts as soon as he caught sight of Anakin and Windu on a speeder heading their way, rifles aiming at them but most of them snapped their necks from Anakin’s Force-choke.

“Skywalker…” Windu croaked out but Anakin ignored him.

“We need to get you to the infirmary as soon as possible,” Anakin said in a tight voice with suppressed anger and hatred. All that combined with the fact that the young knight just coldly killed dozens of clones with only the Force terrified the wounded master to his core.

“Do not fall to the Darkside.” He said but receives a hard stare from the young man that is helping him walk at the moment.

“Keep your mouth shut and try not to die, master Windu, and then I might let you lecture me after this.” Anakin’s dangerous grin shuddered Windu a bit and effectively shut his concerns out.

After going through the entrance hallway, Anakin uses the Force to controls his saber in an arc of death across the vast hall, killing every clone in his sight with brutal executions.

Windu was amazed and terrified at the same time, he has not seen Anakin unleash his power like this before and with that being the result of the Chosen One tapping into the Darkside as well.

So many Padawans and Younglings scattered dead inside the temple brings great sorrows to Mace, his anger and hatred starting to rile up from everything he has witnessed since they entered the temple so far.

“This is outrageous…” Windu muttered as he saw a mutilated corpse of a Jedi on the floor along with clones troopers.

“Here we are,” Anakin said as they’ve reached the entrance to the medical wing of the temple, but as soon as they made their way inside they were stopped by a pair of yellow lightsabers.

“Get those out of my face…” Anakin’s voice laced with anger and his glare is sharp as a razor.

The sentinels stood stoically still in their posts, ignoring how his tone was delivered.

“Let them pass.” The doctor said and the sentinels lowered their sabers.

Anakin wasted no time and quickly set Windu on the medical cot then sitting down himself, sighed heavily in exhaustion.

“What happened to him?” the doctor asked Anakin as he’s checking Windu’s conditions.

“He’s been struck by Force-lightning, quite bad.”

“I see.” The doctor nods her head a little “How are you?” she directed it at him, Anakin shakes his head dismissively.

“Just out of breath a little, nothing major.”

“How does this happened? Why the Republic turned against us?” one of the survivors, Trilla Suduri if he remembers her name right, inquired.

“That’s what I intend to find the answer for,” Anakin said after he regained his strength and stood up, walking towards the entrance.

“Wait!” one of the sentinels, Kanan Jarus, called out to him as he’s limping forwards with a lightsaber being held tightly in his free hand.

“Forget it, you are not going out there.” Anakin dismissed him immediately.

“I can still fight!”

“You would just be a dead-weight,” Anakin replied in cold and chilled tone, everyone tensed up from the aura they could felt from the knight. “Stay here and keep the others safe if you want to help.” With that Anakin rushed out.

Anakin forced his way through a sea of clones, dicing and slashing his saber back and forth without hesitation, deep within he felt a spark of joy at his actions. He reaches his hand and crushed many of the clones’ skulls with his Force alone, and many fell prey to his ferocious and brutal killing spree with a lightsaber. At some point, he even turned it off and goes hand to hand with some of them, broken their limps and snapping their necks with glee and giddiness swelled within his shattered soul.

He hurled all of suppressed anger and hatreds he has since childhood at the endless waves of clone troopers that have no chance to even land a single hit on him. This is not a fight for the Jedi, this is just him seize the opportunity to unchain his inner beast. He roared wildly as he’s gliding through the clones, cutting them in halves or decapitated them with two strikes at most for each one of them.

With the last of the clones inside the temple, Anakin took his time. He first froze the unfortunate clone with his Force, then approaching him slowly while whirling his saber. He lopped the clone’s arms off first, and while the bloody scream hasn’t even passed for a minute, he lopped the clone’s legs next and release the poor soul from his Force-grip.

The clone writhing on the floor, limbless, screaming with cracked voices and damaged vocal cord.

Anakin swipes with precision at the clone’s hip, disconnecting the lower from the upper part. The scream subsided to just a dying wail and whimpers before Anakin would lift the tortured clone by Force-choke and slowly crushing his windpipe. The clone wiggle weakly and soon died from the traumatize injuries inflicted on him by Anakin Skywalker.

An hour later, the survivors make their way out of the infirmary after the sound of a fight, a slaughter has gone. Some been horrified by what they came upon, many Padawans and younglings even threw up at the scene caused by Anakin’s rampage.

Speaking of the devil, Anakin Skywalker knelt in the center of the slaughterhouse, covered in splashes of blood and tattered robe. His lightsaber rested on the dirty floor with smothered emitter by the overuse earlier.

Obi-Wan and Yoda rush towards their position and gasps with horrid.

“Anakin…what have you done?” Obi-Wan whispered out as he scans the area.

…

“Skyguy?” Ahsoka jolts at the sudden spike of pain as her tie to Anakin snapped.

She is now at the command center of the ship, rifling through documents relating to the clones and their manufacturing. Sorting her turmoil aside, for the time being, Ahsoka refocuses her mind onto the solution for her friends.

Soon after, she found it.

“Inhibitor chips…this must be it!” Ahsoka expands the docs to the holoscreen and quickly runs her eyes through. And falls upon the diagram of the chip and their installation procedure.

“Risky, but worth the try.” Ahsoka closes it and makes her way out.

She rushed through the building and subdued any clones she could, and have to dispose some who she couldn’t. Soon she gets a hold of Rex and proceeds with the knowledge she has.

Ahsoka froze Rex in Force-grip and quickly delivers a shallow strike of her saber at the side of his temple, destroying the Inhibitor chip right away.

After applying some bacta to his wound, she waits for him to regain consciousness. Rex opens his eyes again and looks around, his eyes landed upon her.

“Commander Tano?” he inquired and groaned a bit as the wound throbs.

“Welcome back, Rex.” Ahsoka said with relief and hugs him tightly.

“What happened?” Rex asked as he’s still confused.

…

Ahsoka stood in front of the clones’ graves, each has individual helmets set on top of them. Rex and the survived clones stood behind her, lamenting the loss of their brothers.

“This is cruel and unacceptable, he treats all of you like a toy,” Ahsoka said with gritted teeth, anger rises inside her from the fact that some of the corpses inside those graves came from her hands.

“We must hide now, to fight another day,” Rex said to her, places his hand on her shoulder firmly.

“You think we can maybe go to Coruscant?” Ahsoka asked in hope, as she knew, at least, Anakin would be there even if it was just his corpse.

“No chance, Ahsoka.” After convinced him to drop the title he is comfortable enough to call her by her name “The majority of Republic’s army is there. I want to go there too, at least to save someone but…” Rex paused and squeezes his hand on her shoulder, more to consoling himself than her “we must look after ourselves first.”

“I know.” Ahsoka’s voice weakened substantially and she turns to the remaining and liberated clones. “Come on guys, prepare the ship for taking off. We are going to the Outer Rim.”


End file.
